legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Castle
Twin Castle is the name of the castle found in Fletz, where King Zior and the princesses Lisa and Emille can be found. Dart and his friends visit the castle in the beginning of the second disc. Story Second Visit After coming back from Donau with Meru, the group was on the quest to get King Zior's permission so that they can go past the guards guarding the gate of Valley of Corrupted Gravity and rescue Lynn. The group tried to convince the giant guard about their urgency but was denied to enter the Twin Castle even though Meru tried and failed to ram through. The group incidentally met Fester once again in the item shop, who was inspecting a telescope. Mr. Fester agreed to help them to get past the guard. With Fester on their side, the group managed to enter the castle. The group met King Zior who later granted them the permission to Valley of Corrupted Gravity after suspecting the imposture of Fester which faded shortly. The King also invited them for a banquet with him, Princess Emille and Princess Lisa that night. During the meal, Princess Emille behaved badly, even spoke impolitely to the guests and Fester, but King Zior still lauded her of her vividity in front of Dart, Meru , Shana, Albert , Haschel and Rose. The group begun to suspect that something was wrong with King Zior and Princess Emillie. Later that night Princess Lisa told them that before this, she and Princess Emille once had a horseride. Princess Emille went missing in the woods but was later found by the guards. Princess Emille only suffered minor injury with her beauty intact but her habits had changed a lot since then. She told them Princess Emille was once loved by her people and even more demur and delicate than herself, her younger sister. Princess Lisa beseeched Dart and his friends to find out about the truth of her elder sister. The group dwelled in the castle for a night and then embarked on their journey to Valley of Corrupted Gravity the day after. Third Visit The group went back to Fletz after Gehrich told them that the princess is fake before his death. The group decided to tell King Zior about it before the Moon Dagger can be handed down to her, but the ceremony had already begun. Twin Castle was infested by bandit-imposted Tiberoa Guards brought by Princess Emille to curb any interruption to the ceremony. The group sneaked through the fake guards and found Princess Lisa in her tower but still unable to break through the ceremony even with her on their side. The group then went up to the tower of Princess Emille. The room inside was ransacked, but the large portrait of Princess Emille still remained. After touching the portrait, Dart, Albert, Shana, Rose and Princess Lisa were teleported to a magical space, leaving Meru, Haschel and Kongol outside. From they saw Princess Emille lying unconscious and Albert managed to awake her. After being told of what had happened, Princess Emille went with the group and disturbed the ceremony. The fake one revealed herself as Lenus, the flamboyant Wingly and fought Dart and his friends. Lenus fled the battle with Moon Dagger to the sea, the group had to chase her down later with Queen Fury from Donau. King Albert was also forced to reveal his position to King Zior. Fourth Visit Although Lenus was defeated and the Moon Dagger was lost to Lloyd, the group had to return to Fletz to inform King Zior about it. However, King Zior longed for their return to celebrate their heroic acts by inviting the group to a party in the Twin Castle before they had to travel to Mille Seseau to find Lloyd. There is a romantic moment with Dart and Shana. Shana admitted that she loved Dart and Dart wanted to kiss Shana, but was interrupted twice by Lady's Maid Libria about the dresses and Fester respectively. Albert also began his relationship with Princess Emillie. During the night in the ballroom, Dart saw Shana in her new glittery gown. The chapter ended as Dart and Shana had their first romantic kiss. Story Overview LOD Fake Emille maligning.jpeg|The fake princess Emille standing outside the gate to the Twin Castle. Dinner at the Twin Castle.png|Dart and friends sitting together with the royal family in the dining room of the castle. Meeting King Zior.jpg|Dart, Albert and Fester showing their respect to King of Tiberoa Meeting Princess Lisa.jpg|Princess Lisa told the group that Princess Emille had changed thoroughly since the day she fell from her horseride Staying at Twin Castle.jpg|The group stays at Twin Castle for a night before departing for the Valley of Corrupted Gravity Princess Lisa's room.jpg|Princess Lisa showing Dart and friends the location of Princess Emille Princess Emille's Room.jpg|The group enters Princess Emille's room and found it ransacked. Fake Princess Emille Revealed.jpg|Fake Princess Emille revealed herself as Lenus. The group fought against her, but she got away with the Moon Dagger Twin Castle Dart and Shana.jpg|Dart and Shana having their last romantic moment at Tiberoa. Gallery Tower of Moon.jpg|Tower Of Moon Tower of Stars.jpg|Tower Of Stars Twin Castle Tower Bridge.jpg|Tower Bridge Chamber Of Sun.jpg|Outside the Chamber Of Sun Twin Castle Dressing Room and Training Room.jpg|Dressing room (Up) and training room (Down) Twin Castle Ground.jpg|Ground Floor Twin Castle Bedroom.jpg|Guest Bedroom Twin Castle at Night.jpg|Twin Castle At Night Category:Location Category:Disc 2